The Twilight Stage
by Dayatora nightshade4556
Summary: When robin is hunted down because he is a werewolf. He is kidnapped and is brought to the slave trade which forces monsters like him to fight till death. Slade was in the audience when robin was forced to fight and is badly hurt. Slade buys him from the owner of the trade. Robin pack comes to get him. What will happen if his team finds out and will things go back to being normal.
1. Chapter 1

Hi readers sorry I haven't written in a while I have been busy with school. So here is my new story I don't know how many chapters I will wright but enjoy. By the way I don't know if I will continue my first story to be fair I only wrote it so I could get the hang of righting fan fiction. This is another robin werewolf story so sorry if you don't want it to be. Oh and if you don't like sladin stories than don't read. Ok people enjoy.

* * *

Time is the only thing you can't escape or out run. Time is your worst enemy that you can't fight. Time will always catch up to you when you think your winning. Time is your down fall.

And time is something that Robin is running out of . He is in the middle of running into the forest . He can feel the wolf coming out he has to go FASTER!. The sky was pitch black the only light was the full moon rising and the stars. He hated these days of the month. He had no control that's why he made a safe house for himself to protect the people of jump city. The safe house was a large under ground cavern that the military had used daring world war II that he had found and built up. Now the safe ( a.k.a project luna ) was a under ground bunker with three levels.

The first level looks like a normal house, that has a kitchen with four years worth of food and water and bed rooms. The second level has a gym and work out equipment and has the same computer that is in the bat cave. The last level was for full moons, it had a small cage made of silver inside of a larger cage also made of silver with chains. The cages were made so he could lock himself in them until the full moon past. Not only was the safe house hidden it is a hour out of the city. But it was taking longer to get their because he left his R- cycle at the safe house and was on foot.

"stupid bike" he said to himself as the safe house came into view.

It was hard learning that your mother and father were werewolves and that you inherited the gene. The werewolf gene in his blood kicked in 7 months ago right after this apprentice ship with slade. I growled slade ,the one person I could never bring down. The way he black mailed me into his apprentice.

I shake my head.

"No he's dead robin he's never coming back." his mind said but the pit of his stomach is telling him he's wrong. He comes up to the spot were the safe house was and I pushed the button on my belt and a panel appeared on a rock next to me . I punched in the code and stairs appeared I ran down them and to the elevator and waited. As the door opened and I ran to the cages and locked myself in and chained my self to the wall and waited for the transformation.

The first time I turned it was like hell, but the more full moons you turn the easier they get. When full moons comes up I can feel that my body was changing. My senses grew stronger. I could hear heart beats, smell things far away and I could also see better.

After the first couple of full moons I got powers. I found out that I could heal from anything. Silver though hurts the worst. I could also can feel peoples emotions and I could only read a couple peoples minds. I could tell if people are lying too.

What would my team do if they found out would they kick me out or would they kill me. But what would batman say if he found out my own father. I didn't tell him for the exacted reason I didn't tell my team. I already lost my parents I can't lose them too.

My thoughts were interrupted by fire coursing threw my veins . I could hear my bones cracking and moving all I could see was the cage doors before my vision goes red.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers welcome to chapter two. I will try to make the chapters longer later but this one will be short. Enjoy :)

* * *

My yes fluted open. I sit up and groan the cell around me was wrecked .

The cell door had large claw marks in betted in it and there was blood on the walls. A beeping noise was going off. I looked over to pile of shredded clothes.

"dammit" his communicator was going off. I picked it up and answered it. cyborg was the one on the other end. There was a fight going on in the back round yelling was heard and crashes.

"Hey man where have you been" cyborg yelled at the other end. Just then a loud crash was heard and beast boy came into view.

"Ya dude where have you been we've been fighting them alone.'' Beast boy yelled as he disappeared out of view.

"what's happening'' I asked

"Hive five are robing a bank and took hostages.'' cyborg said

"Ok I'm on my way" I said and shut my communicator and picked myself up and put on my uniform. I headed for my R-cycle and started for the crime scene. When I got there Hive five was tied up and being put in the back of a police truck. Cyborg came over to me looking angry.

"where were you and why didn't you come to the tower last night". he asked " And don't lie I know that you weren't at the tower last night."

"I sorry I wasn't hear to help." I said

" That doesn't answer the question robin. where were you". He said as the rest of the team came up to me.

" Yes friend robin why were you doing the hiding". starfire asked

" Dude you disappeared last night." Beast boy said as raven stayed quiet.

" I had some family emergency last night that I had to deal with ." I answered "It won't happen again I'm sorry.''

" as long as I doesn't happen again, I trust your judgment" cyborg said as we started walking to the tower.

* * *

Later that day Red X broke into jump city museum and left a lot of damage. And of coarse he got away.

"Hay man you coming" cyborg asked as my team started leaving.

" No I think I will go over the details of the crime scene." I said going back to my work.

" Are you sure it was red x." cyborg asked

" no body is this good at steeling in jump besides red x. If not him then who. Any way I'll see you at the tower." I said looking back at the crime scene.

"Ok man" He said as he walked off.

I take my time looking at all of the evidence and going threw the museum.

The museums lights turn off and I pull out my flash light. I hear a shot go off and I turn around but it was all ready to late there was a dart in my arm. I try to run but I was to dizzy and I collapsed. Black spots were dancing in my vison but I hear one thing before I black out.

" To easy wolf pup."

* * *

I know It was short by I just started righting fanfiction so I will start small but next chapter is coming soon ;).


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers sorry this story is going to have short chapters but it will have a lot of them so here is chapter 3. (:

* * *

I wake up to complete darkness in a room. I try to sit up but a rope is covering my hands, neck, and feet. My head is throbbing with pain. What happened last night. All the memories came flooding back to me. I try to fight the bonds on my wrist but fail. Footsteps are coming closer. Someones coming.  
"Awake I see, " the stranger said. "Who are you, come into the light" I growled. The stranger came to the light. It was a man with brown hair and green eyes. His hair was shaggy and he was in a black cavalier suit with green stripes on the edges and a hood above his head. The man also had a large rife on his back and gun holsters on each leg, with a dagger on his boot. The man was tall and muscular. He was almost 6.3 by a guess and he had a scar on his chin. "Who are you and what do you want" I growled again.  
The stranger took a step forward. " Names Ancrath but you can call me shadow hunter, " the man said, " And what I want is you wolf pup." "How do you know that and why am I here "I yelled. He came and knelt next to me. I tried to move away but he pulled me close and grabbed my chin.  
"I have been watching and following you Robin and I finally caught you," Ancarth said " you're here because of the darkness that's inside of you. you're different from the rest you can control the animal inside of you." Ancrath said "But that's not why your here Robin. The reason is that you're from the solitude pack." He said I look up at him in confusion. 'whats the solitude pack ?'. He laughs and shakes his head.  
"You don't know what the solitude pack is do you," he asked as he frowns.  
" well I guess it's not too late to teach you your family history. " he said 'wait. what family history? oh shit, that means he knows my identity. crap Bruce is going to kill me.'  
"The solitude wolf pack went extinct a long time ago. the pack was the only one with powers " he said "I thought they all died but I can see I was wrong and you are beautiful"  
I can't take it anymore. I hit him in the head with my head. He stepped back and whipped the blood from his nose.  
" I do like a challenge though." He stepped closer to me and I growled.  
"were going to have to fix that though." He said. I growled the wolf inside me was yelling at me to let it out.  
" Let ME GO NOW" I yelled fighting the bonds once more. he grinned down at me.  
"Now where the fun in that," he said as he got up to get something and returning with a needle with purple liquid inside. I growled louder.  
" I would love to keep you but you belong to someone else," he said as he injected the liquid into my arm. Whatever that liquid was it was strong. As soon as it entered my arm I became tired and my arms and legs felt numb. " What did you do to me, " I asked the drug wearing in.  
" Just a little musal relaxer pup," he said.  
I heard a door open and see people walking in but my vision is clouded.  
" Look at that" one of the men said as I felt the bonds come off of me.  
"I'll give you 14,344 for him, " one of the men said.  
"No is worth more," Ancrath said to the men.  
"Fine 19,855 for him." the man said to Ancrath, "deal'' Ancrath said to the man as he felt himself being picked up and put into a cage. "you'll be a good fighter wolf pup," a man said as everything went black.


End file.
